


Merry Christmas, darling

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mistletoe, One Shot, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has come to home for Christmas and the house is full of people, family, friends and the only man she has loved for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, darling

Elsa's parents had asked her to come to home for Christmas. Luckily, she finished all her work, so she could now have a long, peaceful holiday. She needed the rest. She has had a crazy year at work, being at the office almost 24/7 everyday, not even having time to see her friends, not to mention her parents. She was glad when her mom told her that there would be lots of family and some of her closest friends waiting for her.

As she drove at her parents' yard, she saw how packed it was. There were, including to her, at least twenty cars. She had to park her car almost on the street. She looked at the cars. She recognized few of them. Uncle Ben's car.. Auntie Dorothy's car.. And then, she saw a car she had no clue of who it belonged to. A white Jaguar. Maybe Uncle Mark had bought a new car? He liked fast cars..

Elsa got out of her car and walked to the front door. It had been so long since the last time she was home. At her childhood home. With her mom and dad. And her brothers and sisters. She thought if she should knock. Can she just open the door and walk in? Well, why couldn't she? It's her home. All the people she loved would be in there.

She carefully opened the door. She saw that people were running all over the place, carrying presents under the Christmas tree, carrying bowls of food to the dining room. The whole place smelled like Christmas. She tried to say 'hello' but because her family was pretty loud, no one could hear her voice over all the blabbering. Then, all of the sudden, everything went quiet. Everybody just looked at her. Elsa didn't know what she should do. All she was able to do was to say a quiet, shivering "H-hi.."

"ELSA!!! Oh my god, Elsa, my sweetheart, you're home!" Elsa's mom practically threw the bowl of mashed potatoes to the closest person and ran towards her daughter to give her a tight hug. She hugged her so tightly that Elsa had trouble to move. She gave her thousands of wet kisses all over her face.

"Yeah, mom.. Mom, okay.. Mom.. MOM! Don't eat me", Elsa said through the kisses. Her mom stopped kissing her and cupped her face.

"Oh, Elsa, my baby, come in, come in! Everybody's here! Hey, everybody! Elsa's home!" Mom yelled.

Elsa couldn't move from the front door for a good moment, everybody kept on hugging her, her siblings, her cousins, her Uncles and Aunties, her closest friends.. Then she saw, that a tall guy came to the room. She felt her heart skip a beat. 

"Tom's here?" she asked whispering to her sister, Sarah. She gave Elsa a devious grin and poked her to her side.

"Yeah.. Tom is here. Now go get him!" Sarah teased her. 

"What?! Oh my g.. no.. I.. I.. I'm not gonna... I'm not here to --- Hhhiiiii, Tommm..." she stuttered.

Tom came over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Hi, love. So great to see you. It's been so long.." Tom whispered to her ear as he hugged her. Elsa's heart started to beat faster and faster. She'd known him for... so many years. And during these years, her feelings for him had only grown deeper. She closed her eyes in his embrace, she didn't want to let go...

"Elsa, darling, I know that you've only just arrived here, but please, could you come to the kitchen to help us out?" her Auntie Julie asked.

Against her own will, she pulled herself free from Tom's hug. Their eyes met. Tom's green-blue eyes were looking deep into hers and he gave her a wide smile. 

"We have plenty time to catch up. Now go help out the ladies", Tom said softly.

 

 

After a while the Christmas dinner was ready and everybody was sitting around a long table. Tom was sitting right opposite to Elsa. She tried to focus on the food she was eating. People were chatting around her and occasionally, she was asked questions about her recent life and work and such. After each time she had given an answer, her eyes locked into Tom's. And each time, she felt her stomach twist.

After they had finished eating, they went to the living room, which was huge. Big sofas were circling the space and in the corner, there stood a tall, magnificent Christmas tree with lots of presents under it. This year was all about love and family, so they had decided that everyone buys only one gift and addresses it to the person they wanted to give it to, in a Secret Santa way. If only she had known that Tom would be there, she would've bought a present for him. Now, she had bought a gift card to H&M to Sarah.

Auntie Julie started to hand out the gifts. When everybody had gotten their presents, they started to open them. Elsa's present was wrapped in a red paper with golden ribbon. It felt like a slim box of some kind. She read the card first:  _"To my special girl xx"_. Elsa frowned. She unwrapped it and opened a blue velvet box. Inside, there was a beautiful diamond necklace. It took her breath away. Who gave it to her? "To my special girl".. It wasn't a gift that a mother or a father would give to their daughter. Or that a sister or a brother would give to their sister --- Then, her world stopped. Her Secret Santa was.. She looked at him. She looked at Tom. He was sitting on an arm chair and when he saw that she was looking at him, he smiled and nodded. Tom had bought her a shiny diamond necklace... and the card said.. it said.. to his special girl..

 

As the evening went by, Elsa was in the kitchen, eating the left-overs. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and she could feel the blush rising to her face.

"Do you have a moment?" Tom asked.

 _"For you, I always have a moment..."_ she thought to herself. She nodded.

Tom took her hand and walked her around the corner.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, you're a great cook", Tom smiled.

"Well.. All I did was just adjusting the flavors, didn't do anything big", Elsa said, blushing.

"Doesn't matter, you did great", Tom said, gently stroking her right arm.

"Thank you..", Elsa said, her voice was barely over a whisper.

They were looking at each other's eyes, Elsa's heart was pounding.

"Did you like the gift you got?" Tom asked.

"Oh, I loved it! It was so beautiful. But you shouldn't have, though.. ", Elsa said.

"I know. But I wanted to give something beautiful for my special girl", he grinned and slightly brushed a string of hair away from her face. "Did you notice what we are standing underneath of?" 

Elsa looked up. Right above them, there was a Mistletoe hanging. Her palms started to sweat up. She looked into his eyes. Tom cupped her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

Tom leaned over to her and gave her a gentle, deep kiss. And with that kiss, Elsa's Christmas was the best she'd ever had so far. 

## 


End file.
